Un drôle de contrat
by sachiko02
Summary: Toni n'aurait jamais deviné que sa vie allait changer le jour où cette jeune femme à franchi son agence de tueurs à gages.


Toni regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, elle était assez jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains avec de beaux grands yeux noisettes avec dedans une petite lueur d'intelligence. Alors que faisait-elle là dans une agence de détectives et de tueurs à gages? Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais un travail était un travail

- alors mademoiselle qu'est ce qu'un agence comme la notre peut faire pour vous?

- j'aimerais vous engager pour tuer quelqu'un, expliqua la jeune femme

- vous savez ce que cela implique? Questionna Toni

- oui d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un

Toni ne comprenait pas l'éclat de colère qu'il vit dans les yeux de cette femme. Mais comprenait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire?

- bon pour commencer qu'elle est votre prénom?

- je m'appelle Mirna

- bon et pour quelle raison voulez-vous voir mourir quelqu'un?

- c'est une longue histoire, soupira la jeune femme

- écoutez, si vous ne me donné pas les raison de votre démarche je ne pourrais pas vous aider

- comme vous voudrez

Toni vit la jeune femme se tortiller les mains, elle était mal à l'aise et ne savait certainement pas par où commencer

- si vous commenciez par le début? Proposa Toni

- tout à commencé le jour de mes dix-huit ans, il y a tout juste un mois, mon père m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour m'expliquer qu'arrivé à mon âge les femmes de la famille prenait leurs responsabilités. Dans un premier temps je n'ai pas compris ce que cela voulait dire mais lorsqu'il m'a présenté un ami de la famille et qu'il m'a annoncé que je devais et me marier et avoir un enfant dans l'année. J'ai supplié mon père de ne pas m'obliger à l'épouser mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, expliqua d'une traite Mirna

Toni la regarda, il comprenait bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas mais pourquoi l'engager? Tuer son père?

- Alors que puis-je pour vous exactement?

- en faites je voudrais que vous éliminiez mon soit disant fiancé

- êtes-vous certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez?

- oui sans aucuns doutes

- et comment s'appel cette personne?

- il s'appel Falcon, enfin je crois

- comment ça vous croyez? Demanda Toni

- pour tout vous dire j'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention à ce que mon père me disait, répondit Mirna en baissant les yeux

- bon ce n'est pas grave, avez-vous une photo de votre fiancé?

- oui bien sûr

Mirna prit son sac à main et regarda dedans, elle en sortit une petite photo qu'elle avait prit à l'insu de son soit disant fiancé. Elle la tendit à Toni, celui-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, l'homme sur la photo n'était pas un inconnu pour lui

- vous savez que pour tuer un homme de son envergure cela va prendre du temps et de l'argent? Et donc votre note risque d'être élevée

- peut importe le prix, je paierais

- d'accord et quand voulez-vous que le travail soit fait?

- dans un mois environ, le jour de nos fiançailles qui seront annoncé officiellement

- pourquoi dans un lieu public? Questionna Toni

- pour que je puisse jouer celle qui sera surprise, pour être jugé innocente

- êtes-vous sûr qu'aucun soupçon ne sera tourné contre vous ?

- oui certaine

- pour la paiement… commença Toni

- je vous paierais cinquante pour cent aujourd'hui et le reste lorsque vous aurez mit hors d'état de nuire mon soit disant fiancé

- comment ferez-vous si vous changiez d'avis ?

- je ne changerais pas d'avis et si vous veniez à recevoir une lettre de ma part, ignorez là

- comme vous voudrez mademoiselle

Mirna se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle posa sa main sur la poignet et avant de sortir se tourna vers Toni

- et une dernière chose

- oui, répondit interrogateur Toni

- je voudrais que tout ceci reste confidentiel

- bien évidemment

La jeune femme sortit du bureau et Toni pût enfin soupirer, pourquoi faisait-il ce métier ? Cela n'apporté que des ennuis et des jolies jeunes femmes se mettaient dans de sacré pétrin. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Nicky et comme de par hasard celui-ci ne répondit pas. Depuis qu'il c'était marié avec Laura plus moyen de le fallait qu'il est une discussion sérieuse avec sa petite sœur. D'accord Nicky était son mari mais c'était aussi son collègue et comme elle le savait il avait besoin de lui pour effectuer leurs travails.

Il rangea les papiers que Mirna venait de remplir et décida de se rendre à l'appartement des tourtereaux qui se situé dans l'immeuble d'en face. Il descendit les escaliers après avoir prit les précautions pour sécuriser le bureau en activant l'alarme et en fermant les trois verrous. Il arriva en bas de l'immeuble, traversa la rue et remarqua qu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue. Toni voulut l'ignorer mais le vieil homme l'interpela

- vous êtes bien Monsieur Marconi ?

- que me voulez-vous ? Demanda exaspéré Toni

- juste savoir ce que vous faisiez avec ma petite fille

- votre petite fille ?

- oui Mirna, c'est bien elle qui vient de sortir de l'immeuble

- et qui vous dit que c'est avec moi que votre petite fille était ? Questionna Toni

- j'ai regardé sur son agenda et votre nom apparaissait sur la date d'aujourd'hui, expliqua le vieil homme

- donc vous la suivez ?

- cela ne vous regarde pas, ma petite fille est fiancée avec Monsieur Falcon et il est hors de question qu'elle est une relation avec un homme tel que vous! S'exclama le vieux monsieur

- un homme tel que moi ? Qu'insinuez-vous par là ?

- c'est très simple, un homme sans travail fixe n'est pas un homme!

- je vous interdis de me juger! S'énerva Toni

Le vieil homme ne se laissa pas impressionner, il tourna le dos et Toni l'entendit dire

- je vous préviens monsieur Marconi, cela n'était qu'un simple avertissement

Toni n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de se faire menacer alors qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé le travail. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Nicky, il regarda s'il n'était pas suivit et rentra dans l'immeuble. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'appartement de sa sœur il prit un visage sérieux et souriant à la fois. C'est Laura qui vint lui ouvrir et en le voyant elle eu un grand sourire qui illumina son visage

- qu'elle bonne surprise Toni, bah vas-y rentre

- merci Laura

Elle le laissa entrer et dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur elle se tourna vers lui

- tu veux boire quelque chose? Du café ? Du thé ?

- je suis venu voir Nicky

- tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'en dehors des heures de travail je ne veux pas qu'il soit en contact avec son milieu professionnel

- je sais Laura et tu sais que j'ai toujours respecté ça mais là c'est vraiment une urgence

- je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis…

- c'est à propose de Falcon

- il est dans le salon

- merci Laura

Toni se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Nicky affalé sur le canapé, celui-ci lorsqu'il le vit fronça les sourcils

- salut Toni, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue dans les parages

- je sais mais tu sais le boulot

- oui mais tu sais que tu as aussi une vie privée?

- ce n'est pas le problème, soupira Toni

- car on n'en n'à un ? Demanda Nicky

- il s'agit de Falcon

- qu'à bien encore pût faire mammouth?

- on a un contrat sur sa tête

- comment cela à t-il pût arriver ? demanda sérieux Nicky

- en faite je viens de recevoir sa fiancée dans mon bureau

- Falcon fiancé ? Tu es sûr que c'est de la bonne personne que tu es en train de parler?

- oui tu en connais beaucoup toi des Mammouth Falcon ?

- non tu as raison, mais il nous est impossible de tuer l'un de nos associés!

- ça je le sais mais on ne peut pas se permettre non plus de perdre un contrat de cette somme

- pourquoi? Elle paie combien?

- un million d'euros

- punaise ! Mais on ne peut pas le tuer!

- je sais c'est pour cette raison que je voulais te voir

- tu veux que j'y fasse quoi?

- que tu l'appel pour qu'on mette les choses aux points

- oui c'est une bonne idée, j'y vais tout de suite, installe toi dans le canapé Laura va t'amener un café

Toni s'installa pendant que Nicky décrocha le téléphone, il l'entendit échanger quelques mots et revenir dans le salon. Nicky s'installa en face de Toni

- il arrive dans vingt minutes, tu as le temps?

- oui bien sûr

- tu sais que tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un

- cela ne te regarde pas, s'exprima Toni

- je sais, mais Laura s'inquiète pour toi

Toni savait que sa sœur s'inquiétait pour lui mais que pouvait-il y faire? Jamais aucune femme n'avait réussi à trouver une place dans son cœur et pourtant il avait essayé. Des grandes, des petites, des minces, des rondes, brunes, rousses ou blondes, rien à faire il ne trouvait pas l'amour. Il fut interrompu pas Laura qui arrivait dans le salon

- alors vous avez réussi à avoir un arrangement ?

- oui et Falcon doit passer

- d'accord, je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger

Elle laissa les hommes ensemble et Nicky prit la parole

- alors on va lui dire quoi ?

- la vérité, c'est le mieux je pense

- oui tu as raison mais je pense que cette histoire ne va amener rien de bon

- je sais je l'ai tout de suite compris lorsqu'elle est sortit de mon bureau

- ah bon ? Questionna Nicky

- oui dès que je suis sortit je me suis fait arrêter par un vieil homme et devine quoi ?

- mon travail ne consiste pas à deviner mais à tuer donc s'il te plaît explique moi ce qu'il c'est passé

- ok ne t'énerve pas, je te disais donc que ce vieil homme m'à interpellé et il m'a expliqué qu'il était le grand-père de la jeune femme et il m'à demandé de ne plus la fréquenter

- s'il ne sait pas ce que l'on fait il n'y a aucun danger mais il faut juste que tu ne te montres pas avec elle en public

- oui je sais mais cette histoire ne me plaît vraiment pas

A ce moment précis Laura entra dans le salon suivi de Falcon

- je vais vous laisser entre hommes et si vous avez besoin de moi je serais dans la cuisine

- merci Laura, lui répondit son frère

Elle sortit du salon et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent enfin seuls et la discussion ne tourna pas par quatre chemins et Toni posa directement la question

- est ce vrai que tu es fiancé Falcon ?

Falcon eu un sursaut et tourna la tête vers son collègue

- comment sais-tu cela ?

- donc c'est vrai ? Soupira Nicky

- qui vous en a parlé, c'était une information confidentielle

- sache que ta fiancée est venue dans mon bureau, répondu Toni

- Mirna ? Pour quelle raison serait-elle venue dans une agence de tueurs à gages ?

- à ton avis ? Demanda Toni

- elle veut t'engager pour tuer l'un de ses proches ?

- non pas exactement, soupira Toni

- arrête de tourner autour du pot s'il te plaît

- c'est toi qu'elle veut descendre

- ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Falcon

- pourtant c'est la pure vérité, mais une question me taraude dans la tête, depuis quand et pour quelle raison t'es tu fiancé ? Demanda Toni

- cela ne te regarde en rien, mais il va falloir faire quelque chose pour cette situation et au fait pour quelle raison as-tu accepté ?

- c'est juste une histoire d'argent Falcon, cela n'a rien n'à voir avec toi

- je le sais et de toute façon c'est mieux non ?

- je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de m'expliquer là ? Tu veux mourir ?

- ne dis pas n'importe quoi Nicky ! Mais si Toni avait refusé elle serait directement allée voir une autre agence non ?

- oui ce n'est pas faux, mais il faut trouver une solution

- cela on le sait, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu chez Nicky

- et elle voudrait que cela se passe quand ?

- le jour de vos fiançailles publiques, expliqua Toni

- je vois et tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de mettre ton plan à exécution Toni ?

- pour qui me prends-tu Falcon ? Je ne suis pas un crétin pour dégommer l'un de mes collègues

Toni ne savait plus quoi faire, d'un côté il ne pouvait pas refuser cet argent, d'un autre il ne pouvait pas laisser la fille aller dans une autre agence et dernièrement il ne pouvait certainement pas tuer Falcon. Il regarda l'heure et remarqua qui l'était presque minuit et qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille s'il voulait réfléchir à tête reposé. Il se leva, prit sa veste et regarda ses compagnons

- je suggère qu'on réfléchisse chacun de notre côté et on se revoie demain

- oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée et de toute façon si on continuait plus tard je pense que Laura ne serait pas très contente, expliqua Nicky

- comme vous voudrez mais bon cela n'arrange pas mes affaire, intervint Falcon

Les trois hommes se saluèrent et se quittèrent en laissant Nicky et Laura enfin seuls. Toni repartit quand à lui dans son appartement seul. Il regarda son répondeur, aucun nouveau message. Il décida donc d'aller directement se coucher. Nicky avait peut être raison, il fallait qu'il se trouve de la compagnie car il se sentait vraiment seul dans son grand lit. Il passa donc le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à une solution.

Le lendemain matin Toni se leva aux aurores, il se prépara et prit un petit déjeuner rapide et s'en alla directement vers son bureau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua Mirna qu'il l'attendait devant celui-ci

- que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous avez changé d'avis ?

- non ce n'est pas ça mais je préfère en parler dans votre bureau

Toni se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait. Avait-elle devinée que Falcon travaillait avec lui et voulait-elle annuler leur contrat ? Il la fit entrer et l'installa sur l'une des chaises réservées aux clients

- alors que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle ?

- eh bien voilà hier je vous ai vue en présence de mon grand père et je voudrais savoir ce que cela signifié

- ah ce n'est que cela ?

- oui pourquoi il devrait y avoir autre chose ?

- non rien de spécial

- alors que vous voulait-il ?

- en faites il a d'abord fouillé dans vos affaires pour ensuite vous suivre jusqu'à mon bureau et il a cru que vous et moi avons une relation

- vous ne lui avez pas dit pour le contrat ?

- bien sur que non ! Mais cela n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter le comportement de votre grand père

- non j'ai l'habitude, ce qui me gène le plus c'est qu'il me voit en votre compagnie

- rien de plus facile, souriait Toni

- ah bon ? Quelle idée avez-vous en tête ?

- puisqu'il croit qu'on entretien une relation, on n'à qu'à faire semblant pour donner le change

- vous n'aurez pas d'ennui ? Demanda Mirna

- à mon avis je les ai eus dès que vous avez pénétré dans mon bureau

- je suis désolée

- ce n'est pas grave, se sont les risques du métier

- vous en êtes sur ?

Toni allait répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Nicky

- bonjour Nicky, je te présente Mirna l'une de nos cliente, Mirna je vous présente Nicky l'un de mes associés

- enchantée monsieur

- moi de même mademoiselle

Et se tournant vers Toni

- tu en as pour longtemps ? On t'attend chez moi depuis une heure

- je finis avec la jeune fille et je vous rejoins aussitôt

- pas de soucis, mademoiselle encore ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance

- moi de même monsieur Nicky

Celui-ci sortit en laissant Toni et Mirna seuls

- je suis désolée de vous déranger

- arrêter de vous excuser mademoiselle, vous êtes ma cliente et vous avez tous les droits

- merci de m'avoir reçu et je vous invite à déjeuner demain au restaurant d'en face

- pour quelle raison ?

- pour donner le change à mon grand père

- c'est une excellente idée mais dans ses conditions c'est moi qui invite

- ah bon et pourquoi ?

- comment voulez-vous donner le change si c'est vous qui payez ? Expliqua Toni en souriant

- oui vous avez raison donc je vous attends demain à onze heures en bas devant votre bureau

- bien mademoiselle

- appelez-moi Mirna

- d'accord Mirna à demain

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et elle lui donna un baiser furtif sur les lèvres. Toni écarquilla les yeux et elle lui répondit en souriant

- juste au cas où on nous regarderait

Toni ne sut pas quoi dire, la jeune femme sortit et Toni ferma son bureau pour rejoindre Falcon et Nicky. Lorsqu'il arriva Nicky avait un sourire aux lèvres et Falcon avait l'air furieux

- vous vous êtes encore battu tous les deux ? Soupira Toni

- pour un coup qu'il est en colère et que ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'extasia Nicky

- que t'arrive t-il Falcon ?

- à ton avis ? S'énerva celui-ci

- comment veux- tu que je le sache ?

- bien oui Falcon, il préfère embrasser ta jeune et belle fiancée

Toni écarquilla les yeux, on les avait bel et bien regardés mais pas par les personnes qu'il pensait, il regarda Falcon et recula d'un pas

- ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Falcon, essaya d'expliquer Toni

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure et se retrouva à terre dans le salon de Nicky. Toni se releva et essuya le sang sur le bord de ses lèvres et reprit la parole

- écoute Falcon je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais

- donc le baiser que tu as échangé avec MA fiancée n'en n'était pas un ?

- non pas vraiment

- alors ton explication à intérêt à être claire

- bien sûr que oui !

Ton vint s'asseoir et expliqua l'histoire à ses deux collègues, Nicky était hilare et Falcon serra les poings à chaque nouvelle parole de Toni

- écoute Toni si tes lèvres se posent encore une seule fois sur les lèvres de Mirna je te tue compris ?

- oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris le message et je fais comment si c'est elle qui m'embrasse ?

- fait tout pour l'éviter car moi je ne te raterais pas, s'énerva Falcon

Toni regarda son ami, celui-ci ne rigolait pas et Toni savait qu'il pouvait être violent lorsqu'il était en colère. Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'empêche Mirna e l'embrasser à nouveau, pour donner le change il trouverait une autre solution sinon sa vie en pâtirait et il n'avait pas envie de mourir jeune

- bon et avez-vous trouvé une solution pour notre problème ?

- pas vraiment, soupira Nicky

- tu as essayé de discuter avec elle ? Demanda Toni

- on n'est pas censé se rencontrer avant le jour de nos fiançailles

- oui mais là c'est un cas extrême non ? Expliqua Toni

- oui tu as raison mais je ne pense pas la faire changer d'avis avec de simples paroles, soupira Falcon

- on ne sait jamais, elle va peut-être adorer ton côté tendre, rigola Nicky

- la ferme !

Toni regarda ses amis se chamailler comme des gamins, il est vrai que lorsque Nicky lui avait dit la première fois qu'il voulait travailler avec lui, Toni ne l'avais pas prit au sérieux, mais lorsqu'il était venu le voir tous les jours pour insister il l'avait mis à l'épreuve et il avait remarqué que sur le terrain ce n'était pas du tout le même homme mais il revint à la réalité

- si Laura vous vois vous savez ce qui va se passer

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent instantanément. Il est vrai que sa sœur pouvait être violente lorsqu'elle s'y mettait

- tu as raison Toni mais avec le travail que l'on fait on peut décompresser non ?

- fait ce que tu veux Nicky je ne suis pas ton père

Nicky éclata de nouveau de rire

- qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Soupira Toni

- eh bien le fait que toi et ta sœur êtes aussi différent

- pourtant on se ressemble beaucoup, expliqua Toni

Nicky arrêta de rire à l'arrivé de Laura dans le salon

- de quoi parlez-vous messieurs ?

- de toi ma chérie, de qui d'autre pourrait-on parler ? Lui souriait Nicky

- ne dis donc pas de bêtises et vous deux vous restez à dîner

- mais …

- il n'y a pas de mais qui compte c'est comme ça

Nicky se remit à rire de plus belle. Toni passa donc une soirée en famille. Il rentra chez lui se coucher et s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé pas la sonnerie de son portable, il décrocha bougon

- oui !

- désolée de vous réveiller, bégaya une jeune femme à l'autre bout du combiné

- Mirna ? Non vous ne me dérangé pas, que puis-je pour vous ?

- il m'a appelé

- de qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Toni

- de mon fiancé, il veut qu'on se rencontre pour discuter

- et vous n'en n'avez pas envie ?

- je ne sais pas, à votre avis que devrais-je faire ?

- je ne suis pas à votre place mais discuter entre vous deux ne vous fera pas de mal je pense

Elle raccrocha sans rien dire. Toni était étonné que Falcon est pris les devant et qu'il est écouté les conseils de Nicky et de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva, il se prépara et alla directement à son bureau. Mais une contre temps l'attendit devant celui-ci, Nicky était là avec le grand père de Mirna

- que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Toni

- où est ma petite fille ?

- je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, s'étonna Toni

- ne faites pas l'innocent, je sais qu'hier vous vous êtes encore vus et ce matin elle n'était plus dans sa chambre

- votre petite fille est majeure et elle fait ce qu'elle veut non ?

- ce que ma famille fait ne vous regarde pas ! Mais si je viens à apprendre qu'elle se trouve avec vous je vous jure que vous le regretterais !

- écouter moi monsieur, je ne sais pas où est votre petite fille et je vous prierais de me foutre la paix

Sur ceux il rentra dans son bureau suivit de Nicky et referma la porte à la figure du vieil homme

- alors c'est lui le rand père de notre cliente ?

- oui et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu l'as laissé entré dans l'immeuble ?

- il était déjà là lorsque je suis arrivé

- ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas l'avoir jeté dehors !

- ce n'est qu'un vieil homme

- qui m'à menacé !

Toni était en colère après le grand père de Mirna après Nicky et surtout après lui-même. Pourquoi commençait-il à avoir des sentiments envers la fiancée de Falcon ? En plus de ça c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée que ces deux là discutent entre eux pour essayer de s'entendre

- que t'arrive t-il Toni ?

Toni sursauta il avait carrément oublié que Nicky se trouvait là

- rien de spécial ne t'inquiète pas

- tu es bizarre depuis qu'on à cette fille comme cliente

- non je ne pense pas

- si tu as des sentiments pour elle, parles-en à Falcon

- pour qu'il me tue ? S'exclama Toni

- donc tu as bel et bien des sentiments pour elle

- je n'en sais rien Nicky, je n'en sais rien

- il faut vraiment que tu es une discussion avec Falcon, je suis certains qu'il sera compréhensible

- Falcon compréhensible ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Jamais il ne me comprendra, tu as bien vu comment il a réagit lorsqu'il a vu Mirna m'embrasser ?

- oui je sais mais si tu fais quoi que se soit dans son dos ce sera pire

- je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que se soit dans son dos, je ne suis pas suicidaire

- fait ce que tu veux

- écoute Nicky, je sais ce que je fais et comme toujours je ne mélangerais pas le plaisir avec le travail

A peine eu t-il fini sa phrase que son téléphone sonna, il décrocha au bout de deux sonneries

- Toni à l'appareil

- c'est Mirna

- Mirna ? Que vous arrive t-il ?

En entendant le prénom de la jeune femme Nicky fronça les sourcils et vit que son beau frère lui demandait de sortir. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise avec la fiancée de Falcon. Toni regarda Nicky sortir et soupira enfin

- Toni ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- non, non tout va bien, c'est plutôt à vous de demander si tout va bien, comment c'est passé votre rendez-vous ?

- j'aurais préféré être en votre compagnie

- je ne pense pas que quelque chose se passera entre nous Mirna

- pour quelle raison ? Demanda la jeune femme

- je suis quelqu'un de solitaire et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de nous, expliqua Toni

- je ne comprends pas

- je suis simplement la personne que vous avez engagée et je ne mélange jamais travail et vie privée

- oui mais dès que mon contrat sera rempli on pourra peut être…

- non je ne pense pas, je suis désolé Mirna si je vous ai fait croire à autre chose

- non ça doit être moi, excusez moi mais je dois y aller

Toni raccrocha et retourna voir Nicky dans la pièce d'à côté

- alors comment se fait-il qu'elle t'appel de si bon matin ?

- c'est pour le travail

- en es-tu sûr ?

- écoute Nicky, je n'ai jamais fait aucune erreur dans mon travail et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer

- sauf que là ce n'est pas réellement un vrai travail

- je sais, je ne pense pas que tuer Falcon serait la meilleure solution

Toni entendit la porte se claquer dès qu'il eu finit sa phrase, il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Nicky

- tu avais oublié de fermer la porte ?

- non c'était fermé

Ils se mirent à la fenêtre et ils virent Mirna monter dans un taxi

- ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Toni

Toni prit son manteau et courut vers la porte

- que comptes-tu lui dire ?

- je ne sais pas mais il faut que je la rattrape

- tu ne sais même pas où elle va

- je vais commencer à chercher chez elle

Il laissa Nicky seul dans le bureau pour que celui-ci puisse répondre au téléphone et accueille des futurs clients. Toni prit sa voiture et essaya de retrouver le taxi de la jeune femme mais en vain. Il donna l'adresse au GPS et il se dirigea donc vers l'immense demeure qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville. Il sonna et un majordome vint lui ouvrir

Que puis-je pour vous ?

- je cherche Mirna, serait-elle ici ?

- mademoiselle ne veut recevoir personne

- dites lui que c'est monsieur Marconi

- mademoiselle a justement spécifié de ne pas vous recevoir

- vous direz donc à la demoiselle en question que s'il le faut j'attendrais toute la journée

- comme vous voudrez monsieur

Toni alla s'installer sur les marches du perron et comme il venait de le dire il attendit la jeune femme toute la journée. Mais elle ne montra pas le bout de son nez, mais Toni était aussi têtu qu'elle et décida qu'il attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il était deux heures du matin et il se demandait encore combien de temps, il allait devoir encore attendre. Il eu sa réponse en entendant le déclic de la porte, il se retourna et vit le jeune femme sur le pas de la porte

- que me voulez-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme

- discuter de ce que vous avez entendu

- il n'y a rien à dire, vous vous êtes moqué de moi et je ne m'en suis aperçu bien trop tard

Mirna voulut fermer la porte mais Toni l'en empêcha et il vit que la jeune femme pleuré

- je veux juste qu'on discute

- je viens de vous dire que …

- je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir mais il faut que je vous explique dans quel pétrin j'étais

- je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée

- s'il vous plait

Lorsqu'il regarda la jeune femme il vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait réussis et elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il la suivit ensuite dans son petit salon, ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Toni prit la parole en premier

- qu'avez-vous entendu exactement ?

- que vous ne mettrez pas à exécution mon contrat

- ce n'est pas si simple que ça, soupira Toni

- ah non ? Vous n'êtes pas un tueur à gages ?

- si bien sûr mais ce que vous me demandez n'est pas réalisable

- alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Et pour quelle raison c'est impossible ? Demanda Mirna

- d'un Falcon est mon deuxième collaborateur et je ne vous ai rien dit car j'étais sous votre charme

- Falcon travail avec vous ? S'exclama Mirna

- oui et je suis désolé de ne rien vous avoir dit

- je ne pense pas que des excuses vont arranger notre problème

- je vais simplement annuler votre contrat, vous rembourser et prendre un rendez-vous avec vous et mes collègues pour demain

- comme vous voudrez mais cela ne changera pas mon avis envers vous

- et quel est-il ?

- je vous déteste et je ne vous pardonnerais jamais ce que vous m'avez fait

- je sais et je vous comprends

- donc demain à quelle heure ?

- à quinze heures dans mon bureau et il y aura Falcon et aussi Nicky si cela ne vous dérange pas

- non vous pouvez venir à autant que vous voulez, de toute façon on n'aura plus rien à voir vous et moi dès ce soir

- écoutez Mirna…

- je vous ai dit oui pour demain, donc on discutera demain, maintenant si vous voulez bien partit

Toni se leva et se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée, il posa sa main sur la poignée et se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme

- encore une chose, je suis vraiment désolé

Il referma la porte derrière lui en laissant seule Mirna qui se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Toni arriva au bureau où Nicky et Falcon l'attendaient déjà

- alors comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Nicky

- pas très bien, j'ai été obligé de lui dire la vérité

- ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Falcon

- mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vient demain pour qu'on s'explique

- ok, pour l'instant on va aller se reposer, tu as l'air exténué Toni

- merci Nicky et encore désolé Falcon

- ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon jamais je n'aurais réussi à la faire changer d'avis, soupira Falcon

- à quel sujet ? Demanda Toni

- il parait qu'elle est amoureuse d'un autre homme

Nicky vit Toni sursauter et serre les poings. En voyant la réaction de son beau frère il imaginait bien que se serait pour lui le plus dur si Mirna décidait de couper les ponts. Ils allèrent tous chez eux pour essayer de dormir, mais Toni ne trouva pas le sommeil, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Mirna et à ses yeux rougis. Aurait-il dû lui dire la vérité dès le début ? Mais dans ce cas il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir et jamais il n'aurait éprouvait ce sentiment si profond pour elle.

Il se leva très tôt et essaya de déjeuner mais même le café ne passait pas. Il se prépara et décida d'aller directement au bureau, même s'il n'était que six heures du matin, mais en arrivant il fut stupéfait de voir que Falcon était arrivé avant lui

- que fais-tu là à cette heure ci ? Demanda Toni

- je voulais être sûr de tomber sur toi et pas Nicky

- et pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Toni

- je veux te parler de Mirna

- je t'ai pourtant dit qu'on pourrait tous s'expliquer cette après midi non ?

- que ressens-tu pour elle ?

- de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Toni

- es-tu oui ou non amoureux de Mirna ?

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

- je vous ai vu ensemble et hier j'ai vu ta réaction lorsque je t'ai dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre

- tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ?

- je ne suis ni simplet ni un idiot, alors oui ou non ? Es-tu amoureux de Mirna ?

- tu veux savoir la vérité ?

- bien sûr que oui !

- je n'en sais rien

- comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Demanda perplexe Falcon

- eh bien je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle

- je vois

- et toi tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

- tu sais si les sentiments ne sont pas réciproque mieux vaut abandonner, soupira Falcon

- tu ne vas pas essayer de la conquérir ?

- face à un homme comme toi ? Je ne pourrais rien faire

- un homme comme moi ?

- oui Mirna est amoureuse de toi non ?

- comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ? Elle ne veut plus me parler

- oui je sais, mais peut-être que vous pourriez vous expliquer tous les deux cette après midi ?

- je ne sais même pas si elle me regardera dans les yeux

- qui ne tente rien n'à rien

Toni soupira et se demanda ce qui se passait dans la tête de Falcon, c'était sa fiancée dont il parlait non ? Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda

- tu accepterais, si c'est possible qu'on se mette elle et moi ensemble ?

- que veux-tu, Nicky te l'a dit non ? J'ai un cœur qui bat comme tout le monde

Falcon se mit à rire lorsqu'il vit le regard effaré de Toni

- excuse moi mais tu es trop drôle avec cette tête là, allez ne te tracasse pas de trop comme ça, Mirna est une gentille fille et elle te pardonnera assez vite

- je n'en suis pas si sûr

- fait un peu confiance à la vie et tout ira bien

Toni toujours éberlué par les paroles de Falcon ne dit rien lorsque celui-ci sortit du bureau en le laissant seul. Toni classa le reste de la matinée des documents, prit des rendez-vous et remplissait des papiers lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Laura

- tu n'as pas faim ?

- il est déjà midi ? S'étonna Toni

- oui et tu n'arrêtes pas de travailler depuis ce matin, j'ai donc décidé de t'apporter ton repas

- tu es la meilleure sœur qu'un frère puisse avoir

- n'exagère pas, je prends juste soin de mon frère qui ne fait pas attention à lui ces derniers temps

- je prends soin de moi

- non, tu as vu les cernes que tu as sous les yeux ? Tu serais mon fils tu verrais de quel point je me chauffe

Toni esquissa un sourire, sa sœur ne changerait jamais et elle prendrait toujours soin de lui

- je peux te poser une question Laura ?

La jeune femme leva la tête et regarda son frère

- bien sûr que tu peux

- a ton avis ferais-je un bon mari ?

- bien sûr que oui ! S'exclama telle

- tu en es sûr ?

- pourquoi doutes-tu de toit comme ça Toni ?

- je ne sais pas et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour rendre une femme heureuse

- tu sais tu es un homme doux et gentil et tu t'occupes de moi depuis ma tendre enfance et il serait temps que tu sois un peu heureux

- je sais mais je n'y arrive pas

- tu sais rien de plus facile, laisse toi aller et reste le même et tu verras que tout ira bien

- j'espère que tu as raison car dans le cas contraire je ne serais jamais heureux

- serais-tu par hasard amoureux ? S'esclaffa Laura

- qu'est ce que tu vas me chercher là ! Bougonna Toni

- je n'y crois pas, mon grand frère qui trouve enfin une femme à son goût !

- le problème c'est que ce n'est pas si simple

- en amour rien n'est simple tu sais, lui expliqua Laura

- comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es heureuse avec Nicky non ?

- oui mais tu sais comment il est, au début jamais il ne me regardé, il draguait toujours les autres femmes, jusqu'au jour où il s'est aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi et qu'il m'à demandé de l'épouser

- oui mais tout le monde ne peut pas avoir de la chance

- ne t'inquiète pas, les choses biens arrivent aux gens biens et comme tu es une bonne personne tu n'as rien à craindre

- si tu le dis

- bon ce n'est pas tout mais Nicky doit m'attendre pour manger et bonne chance pour tout à l'heure

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

- je ne suis peut être pas un homme mais je ne suis pas non plus stupide

- je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose

- je sais mais vous les hommes vous êtes tous les même, vous croyez que nous les femmes ont ne comprend jamais rien

Avant que Toni est pu dire quelque chose Laura était déjà sortit de son bureau. Se pouvait-il qu'elle est raison et qu'il est une chance avec Mirna ? Il ne savait pas mais il aurait toutes ses réponses cette après midi lors du rendez-vous d'affaire qu'il aurait avec ses collègues et Mirna. Il ne vit pas l'après midi passer et l'heure du rendez-vous arrivé et Nicky et Falcon furent les premiers à arriver. Ils attendirent Mirna sans prononcer un seul mot et dix minutes plus tard la jeune femme frappait à la porte. Toni alla ouvrir et elle l'ignora complètement en allant s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil de libre. Personne ne prononçait de mots jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ouvre la bouche pour parler la première

- j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi m'avoir prise pour une débile

- on ne vous a pas prise pour une débile Mirna

- ah non Toni ? Alors que c'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme la regarda, comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à la renvoyer et qu'il voulait en même temps protéger son ami d'une mort imminente ? Il soupira et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux pour lui dire ce qu'il avait ressenti et réagit de cette façon

- eh bien voilà lorsque je vous ai vu pour la première fois, je vous ai trouvé charmante et intelligente, je me demandais même ce que vous pouviez bien faire dans ce genre d'endroit et lorsque vous m'avez parlé de Falcon là j'ai tout de suite pensé à mon amitié envers lui et je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait qu'il se fasse tuer et ensuite on a eu nos petits rendez-vous que j'ai vite apprécié, expliqua t-il

- c'était donc une raison suffisante d'après vous de me cacher la vérité ?

- non c'est sûr mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne plus vous voir

- alors pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- je ne sais pas, lui répondit Toni

Nicky et Falcon se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici, Nicky décida de se lever et de partir

- je pense que le mieux serait de vous laisser tous les deux et on se voit plus tard

Falcon voulut suivre Nicky mais Mirna l'arrêta

- je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai essayé de te faire et aussi désolée de ne pas éprouver la même chose pour toi

- je sais, j'aurais dû écouter tes propres sentiments, moi aussi je suis désolé

- alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda la jeune femme

- pas plus que ça

La jeune femme se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur la joue de Falcon, ce qu'il le fit rougir. Toni regarda ses amis partirent et ensuite se tourna vers Mirna

- alors qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda Toni

- je ne sais pas, fut la réponde de Mirna

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux et Mirna retourna s'asseoir

- tu sais que j'ai parlé à mon grand père

- ah, et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- que je n'étais plus une enfant et que je décidais avec qui je voulais faire ma vie

- et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

- qu'il était fier de moi, c'est tout

Toni écarquilla les yeux, le vieil homme qu'il avait rencontré était fier de sa petite fille qui s'était rebiffé contre lui ?

- il ne t'a pas retenu ?

- non même pas, il m'a embrassé sur la joue et il m'a dit bonne chance

- bonne chance pour quoi ?

- pour ma future vie avec l'homme que j'aime

- ah car vous êtes amoureuse ? Je suis content pour vous

- oui je le suis aussi et j'espère que lui et moi on se mariera bientôt

- mes félicitations

Toni voulut s'en aller mais Mirna le retint par le bras

- que faites-vous ? Lui demanda telle

- puisque l'on est plus en conflit je pars

- tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

- si que tu allais vivre le parfait amour avec l'homme que tu aimes, je ne suis pas idiot tu sais

- oh que si tu l'es !

Toni écarquilla les yeux, après l'avoir humilié en disant qu'elle aimait un autre homme, elle l'insultait pas dessus le marché ! Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena contre lui

- je t'interdis de m'insulter compris ?

- tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !

- te rends tu compte du mal que tu me fais ?

- de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda perplexe Mirna

- tu m'annonces que tu es amoureuse d'un autre homme alors que moi je le suis de toi !

- vraiment ? Souriait Mirna

- et en plus ça te fait rire ? S'énerva Toni

- ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est que l'homme que j'aime c'est toi

Toni n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-il bien entendu ?

- que viens-tu de dire ?

- que je t'aime

Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa

- moi aussi je t'aime

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.


End file.
